


Dean's Jacket

by Lexma



Series: Supernatural one-shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexma/pseuds/Lexma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He may not wear his leather jacket much anymore but he likes to keep it around and make sure it's taken care of. When it goes missing well that's a bit of a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> The first part is based off a tumblr post, the second just kinda...happened (because I'm Sabriel trash).

Sam usually ignores his brother while he's researching for another possible case for them to take. So when Dean passes through the main room the first time, Sam pays him no heed. Even when Dean practically turns the room upside down clearly looking for something, Sam continues to ignore him. However, it's been over an hour since Dean tore the room apart, the first time anyways. Finally, tired of seeing his brother running around like a chicken with its head cut off, Sam decides to ask what the problem.

"What are you looking for Dean?"

"My jacket" now Sam looks up, noticing that Dean is in fact not wearing his leather jacket, nor is it laying around the room anywhere. Dean turns to face him "Do you have it?"

Sam gives him a deadpan look "Why would I take your jacket?"

"As some kind of joke, why do you ever do anything to me?"

Sam rolls his eyes and returns to looking for a case "You're the one who starts it, don't give me that crap."

"I'm serious man, where's my jacket?" Dean's practically yelling now, but Sam doesn't comment on the volume.

"I haven't seen it since yesterday, have you asked Cas?"

Dean actually softens his voice before he answers "Cas is sleeping."

Sam sighs, wondering not for the first time why Dean doesn't talk to Cas about their weird relationship. "Have you checked every where?"

"Yes I've checked everywhere, the kitchen the armory, my room, looked in your room-"

"You were in my room!?" Sam shoots a glare at his brother, he'd just cleaned his room yesterday.

"Dammit man I need my jacket!" Dean yells.

"What's going on" Cas says sleepily as he walks into the room. "Dean if you're cold you can borrow my coat."

"I appreciate the offer but I need to find my jacket" Dean turns to start rooting through the room for the fourth time. Sam rolls his eyes and is about to return to his investigating when something catches his eye. Castiel had pulled off his trench coat and underneath, he's wearing Dean's jacket.

Sam processes this within a few seconds and quickly stands, closing his laptop. "I'm going on a food run if either of you care, I'll be back in two, three, maybe four hours."

"Get me some pie" Dean says before it processes and he turns around "Why is it going to take yo-" he pauses when he sees Cas. Sam takes the opportunity to get the hell outta dodge, grabbing the keys to the Impala as he bolts for the door.

**

Dean stares at Cas, barely noticing Sam taking the keys to Baby. Cas has a hell of a bed head but damn having Dean's jacket on makes him even sexier than usual, as if that were possible, Dean sure didn't know it was. Cas gives Dean an odd look before glancing down. "Oh um...I couldn't fall asleep and...I found it on the couch..." Holy shit is he blushing? Dean stares at him. He is, hot damn.

The combination of Cas standing there, faint blush on his cheeks, with Dean's jacket on and those gorgeous blue eyes staring mostly at the ground, but occasionally glancing at Dean is too much. Dean crosses the room in record time and rests his hands on Cas's cheeks before kissing him. Cas stiffens and Dean pulls back slightly, realizing that he might have misread him. Instead of rejection though (which Dean would never admit would have killed him), Dean glimpses shock in the blue orbs gazing at him and then Cas grabs the front of his shirt, pulling Dean back in for another kiss.

Dean swipes his tongue across Cas's lips, wrenching a gasp from the angel and allowing Dean to deepen the kiss. Cas moans before reacting and Dean feels something solid at his back that feels a lot like a wall. Dean pulls back after making out for a bit, panting "bedroom" he manages as he tries to get air back into his lungs. Cas nods and hefts Dean up into a bridal style carry before the two of them disappear into Dean's room.

**

Sam sits on the hood of the Impala and stares up at the sky. He hadn't gotten any food yet because some of it might spoil before he manages to get back into the bunker. Just how long is he going to have to stay out anyways? Cas and Dean have years of pent-up sexual tension that Sam has been caught between for far too long, three or four hours would be a minimum. He sighs, kicked out of his own place for three hours, brilliant.

He supposes he could go to the library, do some research or try to find a new case for them. For some reason though, Sam can't bring himself to move from the hood. He'd found a quiet spot to park and the sun was at just the right angle so it isn't in his eyes. Everything just feels so...peaceful, he can almost forget why he came out here in the first place. Except normally he'd be sharing these rare moments of peace with Dean. Sam sighs, he rarely gets this lonely these days. Best go to the nearest library and see if he can't find a new case.

After a moment more to enjoy the sun Sam stands up and walks around to get in the car, but stops, his skin prickling for some reason. Most of his weapons are in the car or back at the bunker, he's not sure if he can move faster than whatever it is. "I know you're there" he says to no one, scanning his range of visibility.

"Hello to you too Samsquatch."

That voice, he'd recognize that voice if it whispered or shouted. It's impossible though, he's dead, he's been dead for four years now, not that Sam had been counting or anything.

"I heard you've got some time on your hands...I can fix that for you if you like." Sam finally turns around, meeting the bright hazel eyes and cocky smile of a clearly alive archangel-turned-pagan-god-turned-trickster not two feet behind him. Silence stretches between them for a while before Gabriel sighs. "Unless of course you don't want to see me, in that case I'll just-mmmf" Sam leans down, pulling Gabriel up to him and kissing him with near bruising force. Gabriel doesn't protest, even when Sam pins him against the side of the car.

"Still on the side of the road kiddo" Gabe manages when Sam finally pulls back for air. The archangel starts covering his neck in light nips and wet kisses. "So unless you don't mind getting arrested or I somehow missed the fact you're an exhibitionist" Gabe derails Sam's train of thought with a sharper bite on Sam's pulse point, making Sam gasp "we should move" Gabe finishes and Sam would bet every dollar he has that the bastard is smirking.

"Dean will kill us if we move to the backseat" Sam says, not joking in the slightest. It's Dean's car, the only one allowed to have sex in the back seat is Dean and he'd kill anyone else who tries.

Gabe pauses for a moment "You got the keys?"

"Yes" Sam leans down and kisses the archangel once more as he gets snapped away.


End file.
